


New Girl

by orphan_account



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was born in the last few minutes of a dying century a last hope knee jerk sent me on a journey I could never forget. Now I’m stranded with no word if the plan had saved those, I loved most with no way home I now must figure out who exactly is trying to kill me.Note: AU post season 4. Minimal spoilers. Stephan never went missing and Damon and Elena never got together. Everyone decided we take a gap year before college.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> OK. New Story. I might not go anywhere because I'm just trying to get back into the habit of writing. I'm going to try to update weekly but we will see. Feedback is always encouraged, but let us all remember to be civil.

I was born in the last few minutes of a dying century a last hope knee jerk sent me on a journey I could never forget. Now I’m stranded with no word if the plan had saved those, I loved most with no way home I now must figure out who exactly is trying to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEET CUTE. MEET HOT. FAST EXIT

I arrived in this new town for a fresh start, well a kind of fresh start. I arrived in Mystic Falls two weeks ago in search of a friend who was rumored to be here. Last time I talked to him, over a year ago, he had said that he was here. Though why I could only imagine this small one-horse town was getting on my nerves and I had only been here a short while.

I could not find my friend so I decided to get a job, figuring if I made a splash then he might be lured back and, in a town, this small it wouldn’t be hard. If only I wasn’t also hiding.

It was not hard to get hired on a deputy to Sheriff Liz Forbes, however, it did force me to go by another nickname. I couldn't very well share my name with my boss, So Deputy Eliza O’Neill was to report to duty tomorrow at ten am. I decided tonight to walk across the park from my new loft to the Mystic Grill for an early supper.

Twenty minutes later I am wiggling impatiently on a bar stool waiting impatiently for my food. I had just started in on the third chapter of my new book when I heard a rough voice from over my left shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?” I looked into the deep blue eyes of the sexiest man I had seen in a long time.

I purse my lips and turn back to my book, “I suppose not.” I feigned about reading my book.

“I'm Damon,” he said flashing those familiar blue eyes.

“Eliza, “I replied tersely as if I was annoyed at the interruption. Then I gave a sigh put in my bookmark and set the book down as if I was wholly interested in anything aside from the gorgeous man sitting to my left.

“Are you new to town?” Damon asked looking down at me. Even sitting up straight he towered over my five-foot seven-figure.

“Am I that obvious,” I said smiling up at him, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

“Sheriff Forbes is a friend,” Damon admitted with a sly smile.

“I see, you just hang around the local water hole to harass the new girl, before her first day,” I Said cocking my head.

“Harassment is such an ugly word I was just trying to welcome you to town.”

“That’s good to know,” I said flagging down the bartender.

He came over with the forced smile that I can recognize in all people in customer-facing jobs, “I’m so sorry for the delay ma'am your food should be done shortly.”

“It’s no trouble, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to get that to go,” I said smiling up under my lashes.

“Of course.” He said walking away looking a little dazed.

“Leaving so soon?” Damon asked with almost a mocking tone.

“I have work in the morning,” I said semi-sarcastically.

“Right, well can I interest you in a nightcap before you go?” He asked with a raised brow.

Just then the waiter came with my food boxed and bagged. I handed him two twenties, “Keep the change.”

I then turned to Damon, “Looks like you’re too late,” then standing I said, “maybe next time you’ll get lucky.” I paused and picked up my book,” well luckier.” I then left before he could say anything, making sure to not look back until I got to my loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see how this goes feeling optimistic


End file.
